The present invention relates to an improved windshield assembly for use on marine vessels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a free-standing, self-supporting assembly comprised of a substantially transparent windshield, the peripheral edge of which is surrounded by a molded polymeric frame. The assembly can be attached to a flat or a curved surface by molding the flexible polymeric material to conform with the curvature of the surface.
Windshields have long been used on all types of marine vessels to protect the operator and passengers from exposure to wind, water spray, and the like. As the styling of marine vessels, particularly recreational vessels, has evolved, more varied and complex shapes of windshields have become desirable. Particularly desirable, are highly curved windshields, which give the appearance of being made of a single piece of essentially transparent material, such as glass or plastic, having a continuous frame. Such windshields provide a clean, streamlined look.
To date, efforts to produce such a windshield have largely been directed to one or more pieces of glass or plastic, to which a metal frame, containing a gasket, has been attached. The metal frame is usually constructed from a plurality of extruded aluminum parts, which conform to the shape of the glass or plastic pieces. Such an assembly must still be attached to the hull of the marine vessel which, in many cases, is itself curved. While various methods have been proposed, given the limited flexibility of any metal, it is difficult to obtain satisfactory conformity of the already stressed metal frame to another curved surface, such as the hull of a vessel. Furthermore, even when the metal frame assembly is attached to the hull of a vessel, it may be difficult to obtain an aesthetically pleasing watertight seal between the assembly and the hull.
Lastly, the plurality of metal parts in the assembly may create many sharp edges. These sharp edges, in addition to the inherently hard nature of metal, can cause injury if, for example, the operator of the vessel or a passenger is thrown against the assembly due to rough water, or other causes.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a safe, free-standing, self-supporting assembly for a marine vessel, which has broad flexibility from a styling/aesthetic viewpoint, has physical flexibility to conform to the shape of the windshield and forms a watertight seal with the hull of the vessel.
The present invention is a free-standing, self-supporting windshield assembly having a flexible polymeric frame, which is affixed to the upper surface of the hull of a marine vessel. The polymeric frame is molded to the peripheral edge of at least one substantially transparent panel of glass or plastic. Molding a frame onto the panel has the advantage over the prior art of not requiring the expenditure of time and resources to curve and fasten an extruded metal frame around the glass or plastic using a formed rubber gasket as a cushion.
Furthermore, a substantially continuous framework around each panel adds strength to the inherent structural strength of the bent glass or plastic. This added strength allows the assembly to be self-supporting thereby allowing it to be mounted as a free-standing unit to the hull of the marine vessel, capable of withstanding the forces applied to it by wind and water when the vessel is in operation.
The lower portion of the flexible polymeric frame is capable of intimately conforming to the shape of the upper surface of the hull of the vessel, such that a watertight seal is formed when the polymeric frame is affixed to the upper surface of the hull.
The frame may be formed with openings for (1) mechanical fasteners, (2) the mechanical fasteners themselves, or (3) a combination of both, so that the individually framed components and the assembly can be attached to the hull. Alternatively, a groove may be located in the hull of the vessel, which frictionally receives the framed windshield. One or more locking cleats are located behind the framed windshield to lock it in the groove.
The individually framed pieces are located adjacent one another for form the windshield assembly. Mechanical fasteners may be used to fasten the framed pieces together. Alternatively, the individual frames may be formed with complimentary interlocking edge portions.
The windshield assembly of the present invention has many advantages over the prior art. The present invention enhances the appearance of the vessel as it allows the encapsulated windshield assembly to appear as an extension of the hull. The assembly""s appearance as an extension of the hull is due to the flexibility inherent in the molding process and the frame materials themselves, the combination of which allows it to conform intimately with the shape of a wide variety of hulls. The assembly""s ability to conform intimately with the hull allows the assembly to seal in a watertight fashion with the hull.
Color may be mixed with the polymeric material so that the material has a homogeneous color throughout. This has the advantage of effectively camouflaging dents, scuffs and scratches, which expose the interior of the material, from the observer. Alternatively, the exterior of the polymeric material may be painted.
The polymeric material, with or without paint integrally formed therewith or applied thereon, has the further advantage of being highly resistant to ultraviolet radiation and, hence, resistant to fading over time.
Another benefit of the polymeric frame described herein relates to personal safety. If, for example, a person in the marine vessel falls against, or is thrown against, the assembly surrounded by the polymeric frame, some portion of the impact will be absorbed by the flexibility of the polymeric material. Additionally, the chances of being cut by contacting the polymeric frame are reduced. The properties of flexibility and xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d, especially when compared to the inherent hardness and sharp edges of a metal frame are clearly superior in reducing the potential for personal injury.